Awake
by SamPaek
Summary: It seems like everything had finally calmed down at Beacon Hills - Scott and the rest of his pack had begun to grow and expand out of Beacon Hills. But something has just arrived, and it's just dying to get its teeth into Beacon Hills - and the supernatural population. It's something they have never encountered before, and a situation they never thought they would have to face.


**[NOTE FROM AUTHOR; This takes place after the end of Season 6! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I wonder what will happen, hm? I wonder...]**

The wind breezed through the small town of Beacon Hills, bringing with dust and pollen from the surrounding woodland...it had grown, recently. Creatures, old and new, and new breeds altogether lived in such a small area, surrounded by humans that were none the wiser, for the most part. Of course, there were some that knew of the dark secrets that Beacon Hills, the silent wars fought right under their noses... but they were simply too blind to see..or simply too scared to face the truth.

At the edge of the town, just before the woodlands, there was a dark shadow crouched, barely noticeable in the dimness of the early morning. The town was generally quiet - as was the woodland. Unusually quiet. Glowing eyes scanned the outline of the buildings that created the town - an entire community, so diverse and yet so...segregated in its own way. The shadow lets out a sigh, before standing to its full height, turning on their heel and disappearing into the woodland before the sun finally broke free of the horizon.

 _~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~_

It was a normal start to the morning for Scott McCall - his alarm waking him from a deep sleep. His sleep was not restful (it hadn't been for a while. He had seen too much, done too much, to be given the luxury of a peaceful sleep.) As his alarm beeped on his bedside table, he leaned over to silence it, before returning to his original position - staring at the ceiling. It was strange...everything was normal. Sure, what was considered 'normal' now was still odd for him. Most people were aware of the supernatural now - and the fact that he was not human. It wasn't something he went around shouting, but the fact other's knew still made his stomach twist. After all, he had spent so much time trying to hide it, for it now to be general knowledge was something he was still getting used to. His mind mulled over the experiences he's been through, the losses he's endured... but the friendships gained, and strengthened. His brows furrowed slightly as he thought of Alison, Kira...Isaac, Aiden. Not to mention those that simply got caught in the crosshairs. Maybe he was thinking too much - he had been doing that lately- but there was a weight in his stomach like he was waiting for something bad to happen...

Scott pushed those thoughts to the side and proceeded to get changed - his years at high school were coming to an end. Everything he knew was coming to end... And that scared him the most. His brows were furrowed together all morning as he was stuck in deep thought, even as he mounted his motorbike, and headed off to school. He wasn't sure why he felt so...meloncholy. 'Probably cause most of the dust has settled and I actually have a chance to deal with...everything.', he then answered himself.

"Hey, Scott!"

The familiar voice of his best friend Stiles brought him back to reality.

"You alright?" Scott nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

It was this sense of normality Scott needed - Stiles was back. Well, for the time being - his time with the FBI put on hold due to what had happened within the town, Stiles explained he needed some time to make sure his father was okay - it was the only family he had, after all. So Scott had his friend, his brother, back for a month. And that made his brows relax, and a small smile form on his lips. Patting each other on the back, they moved into the school. There were some stares, but the stares had started to fade in the months after the Unveiling - when people were forced to recognise the supernatural as real. There was still some looks of fear and ignorance, but for the most part, the kids just kind of...moved on. There were times they acted differently towards the supernatural creatures, but as time went on, they became more and more accepting... who knows? Maybe one day humans and the supernatural may live side by side, in peace. That was Scott's dream, at least.

Scott moved his bag, closer up his shoulder, his bags gently hitting his back. As he turned to speak to Stiles, he smiled as he saw Lydia and Malia join them... but soon his brows furrowed again, but this time due to concern. "Lydia, what's wrong?" Her usual bright features appeared muted, her eyes slightly glazed - she looked terrified.

"Nightmares..." she replied, in a whisper. "They just won't let up." Lydia gently rubbed her forehead, letting out a sigh. Scott knew Lydia had been suffering from nightmares for a while, now. There was a whole new generation of hunters...and there had been a lot of killings from it. Sometimes it was people they knew - or sometimes it was people they had heard of. Stiles had also noticed, his brows furrowed now, also.

"It was Meredith...she had a message." The name snapped everyone's attention to Lydia, just as Liam and Mason joined the group. "She just said... We need to check the woods." Meredith was a Banshee, like Lydia. But due to unfortunate circumstances, she now lay in a vegetative state. However, she was still able to telepathically communicate with Lydia in times of need...like now.

"Well, our next class isn't for..." Scott glanced at his watch. "Another hour and a half. We could go check it before class starts?" They had all agreed to meet up to study/catch up...it was a desperate situation. But they all agreed, except Stiles. "Just curious...why are we doing what Meredith wants us to do? Y'know, just in case you forgot...she did try and have you all killed? No? Does no one remember that?" The stares Stiles received answered his question. "Well, someone has to be cynical. No one else is!" And with that, they quickly headed off back to the woodlands, all piling into their respective vehicles, and Liam climbing in the back of Stile's jeep. Liam finally spoke.

"Do you know exactly where we've to check?" Lydia, who was sitting in the front, turned to look at Liam. "No. It's not like she gave me a map! All she said was that I just need to follow my gut...and I'll know it when I see it." Her voice trailed off slightly. She had a feeling what that meant - a body.

As they neared the woods, a familiar sensation pulled at Lydia. "Stiles, up there!" She pointed to the heart of the wood, and Stiles pulled the Jeep up to where she had pointed. Lydia could never really explain how she knew where to go when her powers awakened. It was sort of like a whispering at the back of her head, but when she ignores it (such as she did in the past before she knew what she was), the whispering became an unbearable screaming...which usually resulted in Lydia screaming. So she soon learned to go with the whispers.

Scott and Malia were behind the jeep, trying their best to follow. Malia had wrapped her arms around Scott's waist and was holding on just a little tighter than necessary. He smiled a little at that, which soon turned into a grimace as he had to make a tight turn, and Malia had tightened her grip even more. They followed for only a few moments before the stink hit Scott's nostrils.

Blood - old, and new.

It was human blood, as far as he could tell. And there was a lot of it - it was overpowering. As the Jeep parked up, Scott parked beside them, just before an opening of trees. Pulling off his helmet, he waited until the rest of his pack was ready. "I can smell blood just up ahead. A lot of it. Human, too.". His pack all had a very serious expression, as they hiked up the small slope that leads to the opening.

They stood in astonishment at what lay in front of them. A sea of bodies - bloodied and mauled. There were a few that were fresh enough that the bodies still bled, as well as old ones, their blood long dried up. Most of them were unrecognisable due to the damage, but they were all human. Even the earth under them had turned crimson. It was hard to tell what could have done such damage - a werewolf could do it, but not alone, and there was only one other scent...

"What the-"

Scott's eyes had found a pair of glowing white eyes staring right at him, and a smile full of jagged teeth greeting him. The female was naked, but it was hard to see through the blood that streaked her body. Her white hair was had pieces of...flesh in it, and in her clawed hand, a human heart. Biting a chunk off, she smiled at the group. After chewing it for a moment, she spread her arms, as if welcoming them.

"I'm glad you could join the party, Scott. I was starting to think you wouldn't bring any more guests~!"


End file.
